The Dark Abyss
by Wildbantha88
Summary: The Emperor is becoming fed up with Darth Vader, so he decides to create himself a new apprentice. But this apprentice has many things hidden from him, including the truth about his identity.
1. Chapter 1

The old, hideously deformed figure of the Emperor of all the known galaxy stood over the kneeling Darth Vader. His eyes yellow with power, his mind corrupted with the dark side; or was it the other way around. The Force flowed through him like it did no other, coursing like a raging river. The one who could have surpassed him, now kneeling before him, a trickle of water compared to the overflowing river.

"I am sorry that I failed you, Master." Darth Vader said in his dark robotic voice.

"What am I to make of this? My very own apprentice cannot complete the task I send him forth to complete." Sidious hissed, anger making his words short and sharp. "Were you anyone else, I would not have let you live a second past giving me the report."

"And yet I still draw breath" Vader said raising his gaze from the ground. A small insignificant challenge issued towards the Emperor. A challenge excepted.

"That could change." Sidious said, lifting his fingers in the direction of Darth Vader, purple, static power jumping between his finger tips. Sidious could not sense any fear in Vader, he was getting bold. "I wonder, would you fight back?" Sidious issued the question more to himself than he did to Darth Vader, but it was the cyborg Sith Lord's voice that delivered the answer.

"To my dying breath."

"Good." Sidious's face split into a wicked smile, the static around his fingers subsiding. "The failure of your mission is inconsequential. Consider yourself fortunate for that. We both, after all, know the price of failure."  
>Sidious let the words linger in the air for a fraction of a second for dramatic effect, then added, "Now leave me. I have other matters to attend to."<p>

"As you wish, my Master." Vader bowed his head to the floor, rose, and strode out of room.

Sidious turned and slumped down into his chair. The whole ordeal was disturbing, it troubled his mind.

Darth Vader had once been the promised tidal wave that would wash over the entire galaxy, drowning everyone in it. But that potential was gone, sliced off with his arms and legs, and the rest burnt away by the fires of Muustafar.

And yet he was getting bolder despite not possessing the power to defeat him. Had he found a way to regain his potential? No, he could not hold onto such false hope, all it amounted to was little more than wishful thinking.

Darth Vader would never surpass him, but perhaps there was another way. Perhaps covering the galaxy in a giant wave wasn't the best way to drown it out. Perhaps if something rose up from beneath it and swallowed the galaxy into a deep chasm. Perhaps such a being could even surpass himself. A smile tilted across his degridated face. Perhaps there was hope after all.

The Emperor rose, walking with new found enthusiasm to the comstable. The blue image of one of his leading scientists appeared before him. Fear radiated off of this man in unfathomable waves, even from across the galaxy.

"My-my lord" He stuttered "I wasn't expecting your call."

"Prepare for my arrival." Darth Sidious said, "Its time to I get a new apprentice. But this one, I will mold myself."

With that he cut off the transmission. The scientist didn't need to understand. He would be swallowed up with the rest of the galaxy. And the Sith would grow ever stronger.

7 year later.

An eighteen year old human male, with dark skin and black braids running along his scalp, positioned his red lightsaber in front of himself in an offensive posture, his muscles tense, ready to strike. He wasn't truly eighteen, his growth rate had been accelerated so that he matured much faster, but for the last two months the acceleration had stopped so that from now on he would grow normally. He was a clone, brought into the world by science not nature. And since day one his purpose had been made clear to him, he was a Sith, created to destroy.

He rushed forward, meeting three advanced combat training droids in a blur of combat. All three were trained with different attack patterns, each to mimic a different martial arts style. He recognized them all; Ataru, Djemn So, and Makashi. They all met his attacks with pre-programmed manuvers derived from there specific style, executing them perfectly as a true master of the style should. And yet they were just machines, they could not think like a true master, only mimic one.

The clone focused his assault on the droid mimicking Ataru, taking advantage of its weak defense and removing it from the fray with a series of brutal strikes. The other two had greater defensives, and each could push an attack.

The clone pivoted, sweeping sideways at the Djemn So droid. The droid blocked and immediately counter attacked just as expected, trying to drive the clone back. The clone blocked each and every strength oriented strike, then returned in kind using patterns derived from several different martial arts, making it impossible for the droid to register his next attacks, all awhile keeping his distance from the Makashi droid. The sound of a lightsaber parting metal filled the air, and the droid whirled and died.

Next the Makashi droid, it was built for lightsaber combat. The clone knew any attack he could throw at it would simply be deflected and parried. To beat this droid it would be difficult, but nothing the clone couldn't handle.

He switched to the Ataru style and began battering endlessly at the droid. Just as he expected the droid deflected all the attacks, but the droids speed was limited. The clone drew on the force; augmenting his speed to be beyond that of the droids; and continued his assault. The Makashi droid tried desperately to keep up, but in the end it was destroyed like the Djemn So and Ataru droids before it.

The clone deactivated his lightsaber and bowed, sweat dripping from his chin, air coming in deep gulps. He had beaten the droids but it had taken much of his energy.

"Very well done." The voice of his master was low and crackly. The clone looked up into the ugly face of the Emperor of the galaxy. "Now rise, my apprentice." The Emperor said. "Rise Darth Abyss."


	2. Chapter 2

Darth Abyss stood in the center of his training facilities which was positioned on some long forgotten moon. To the rest of the galaxy this moon was nothing but to him it was home. The walls, floor, and roof would be completely white, were they not marred black by the thousands upon thousands of training droids he had destroyed in order to master his martial skill. This was the room for martial arts training. There were many other rooms, his bed room, the dining hall, and his meditation room were among his favorites.

He stood just a little under two meters tall with dark skin and rows of black hair, braided and pulled tightly along his skull. His eyes were a deep dark brown. They still remained uncorrupted, unlike the eyes of his master, which were yellow and blood shot, just one of the many evidences of the destructive power of the darkside.

He had the body of a fit martial artist. Across his chest he wore a pitch black chest plate, its metal reinforced by the infinate Force. His arms were completely exposed, showing off his lean, toned muscles, even up to his shoulders, until they finally met the edge of his chest plate. His legs were wrapped in saggy black cloth, and his feet were enclosed in black boots. Yet, seemingly contradictory to his entire attire, was the shiny chrome hilt of his lightsaber gangling from his belt. It was small but its glow stood out even amongst the black.

Suddenly a door slide open and in walked tall, old looking, brown droid. Abyss smiled at the sight of it.

While being kept a secrete from the rest of the galaxy, Abyss still had access to the endless resources of The Empire and could make certain discreet purchases or requests from time to time. The Empire would deliver and the officers would make sure it would never go on record or else risk execution.

This droid was one such purchase. It was an old model droid that was prominent during the age of Revan. Its model was renowned as being the best killers in the galaxy. And now he had one for his very own.

"Statement: I am HK-13. I assume you are my new master. Or perhaps you are someone my new master left me to kill as a display of my combative efficiency." The droid said.

"I am your new master, but a display of combative ability sounds like a superb idea." Abyss replied.

"Query: What did you have in mind, Master?"

"I want you to try and kill me." Abyss said smiling from ear to ear.

"Statement: I can tell we are going to get along well, Master. I only hope you enjoy combat as much as I do." HK-13 said while drawing two blaster pistols.

Abyss ignited his lightsaber and HK-13 responded instantaneously, sending hundreds of blaster bolts searing through the air with spot on precision. Abyss's arms became a blur of motion as he deflected each and every shot.

Then HK-13 held out an arm and the air was seared not by blaster fire but by liquid flame. Abyss ducked under the flame and rolled forward along the floor, closing the distance. The droid reacted with amazing programmed combat speed, thrusting a foot out towards his face as he came out of his roll.

Abyss reacted with the superior combat speed of a being empowered by the Force, grabbing the droids foot with his free hand before it made contact with his face, and yanking upwards. The droid lost its balance and fell onto its back, Abyss jumped on top and positioned the blade of his lightsaber right next to the droids neck.

"Query: Are you going to disassemble me already, Master?"

"No. But I am glad to see that you are a capable fighter."

"Statement: Your praise is much appreciated, Master."

A door slid open to the left and a shiny silver maintenance droid strode into the room.

"You are receiving a transition from his holy Emperor. I have patched it through to the communications room."

-

Abyss knelt before the giant blue image of Darth Sidious.

"What do you require, Master?"

"It is time to put your training to the test. There is a Jedi Knight that survived the Order 66. She is currently hiding in the palace of Kachunta the Hutt on Nar Shaddaa. Execute her and any other pestilances."

"What is this Jedi's name, Master."

"Alara Keth. Find her and prove to me that your training has not been a waist of time." The Emperor paused before adding. "And remember, your existence must not be made known. Leave no witnesses."

"I will not disappoint." Abyss bowed his head and the image of the Emperor disintegrated.

Abyss stood up, his mind bustling with activity. Alara Keth. He repeated her name over in his mind. She was soon to be his first true kill. His entire body was tense with excitement, save for a small insignificant thought in his head that was screaming _Noooo!_ He shook his head, suppressing the thought and walked out of the communications room where HK-13 was waiting.

"Observation: You appear to be extremely excited, Master."

"Reload your guns HK, we are going to Nar Shaddaa with orders to execute a Jedi."

Darth Abyss and HK-13 walked among the scum of Nar Shaddaa. A black hood masked Abyss's features. This place radiated with fear, anger, and betrayal. A place he felt he would enjoy indulging if time allowed it. He and HK-13 moved in silence brought upon by the anticipation of bloodshed.

They finally came to a cantina named The Beaten Carthage. In the front it was a regular cantina, but it was also the entrance to Kachunta the Hutts palace. It was his way of drawing business to his cantina, anyone who wanted into his palace would have to wait there, and he made sure people waited a very long time.

Abyss and HK-13 walked through the cantina with all the drunk patrons and criminals watching the scantily clad dancers. At the back of the cantina were two Gamorrian bouncers with sharp axes, a line of people waiting to enter the palace. Abyss walked past all of them, straight up to the Gamorrian bouncers. One of the bouncers stopped him with a stubby fingered hand.

"No one gets into the palace without Kachunta the Hutts careful consideration." The Gamorrian lied with recited snorts and grunts."This may take some time so please have seat and enjoy a delicious drink." The Gamorrian was obviously reciting a prewritten script but he made no attempt to cover it up.

"You will let me in." Abyss didn't even bother waving his hand.

Both the Gamorrians snapped to attention and recited it back to him, then moved aside to let him pass. Abyss looked back at the long line, many of the people looked amazed, others just looked angry.

"Kill everyone in the cantina." Abyss said to HK-13.

"Exclamation: It would be my pleasure, Master!"

By the time the droid turned to begin fulfilling his master's orders many of the people who had been close enough to hear Abyss give the order either drew their own blasters or began running. Abyss entered the palace unopposed as the cantina behind him erupted into blaster fire and screams of death.

As Abyss walked through the palace towards the throne room, guards, bounty hunters. and assassins ran past him to take care of the problem in the cantina. He knew none of them would come back alive. He probe with the Force as each one ran past him, none of them were the undercover Jedi.

Abyss finally entered the throne room. Sitting on a large platform was an angry looking, brown poki-doted Hutt. He was of no concern to him. Abyss began probing all the bounty hunters, guards, smugglers, and every other form of low-life crowded into the throne room.

"You must be the one responsible for destroying my cantina! Everyone kill him!" Kachunta the Hutt bellowed in his native tongue.

Abyss found who he was looking for as a hundred blasters were aimed in his direction. He held up his hand next to his head in a fist, then quickly opened his hand. Katchunta was flung onto his back, his tail flopping, his arms grasping desperately in the air as everyone else in the room was hurled backwards, smashing into tables, one another, and even the walls. Everyone save for one.

A human female in the far left corner, she was covered from head to toe in light brown armor remained standing perfectly still as the room exploded. She had a beautiful face of a woman in her thirties. A blaster pistol was latched to her left hip, but as Abyss focused he could see that it was just an illusion, it was really a lightsaber.

"You must be Alara Keth." Abyss said lowering his hood and reaching for his lightsaber. "Your have the honor of being my first Jedi kill." His red blade burned to life.

"And I will have the honor of riding the Empire of an assassin." Alara said while activating her blue blade.

"You are a fool to think that I am a mere assassin. For I am Darth Abyss, The Emperor's newest apprentice!"

Alara's eyes widened in surprise and Abyss seized the moment. He lunged forward slashing wide. Alara jumped over the blade and stabbed at his head. Abyss twisted out of the way and brought his blade in a slash back towards her feet. Alara dropped her lightsaber straight down and blocked the attack, then flicked her blade upwards, she nearly ripped Abyss's lightsaber out of his hand.

She then stabbed at his midsection. Abyss flipped backwards and as he landed he released another Force wave along the floor, flinging everyone in the room back to the ground.

Abyss then jumped high through the air arching blade at her heart, but Alara blocked. Then when he landed he dropped low and slashed at her ankles. Alara jumped over the blade. Abyss twisted and pushed off the floor with his hands, driving his feet into her stomach. She was hit with so much strength that she was flung through the air, landing on top of Kachunta the Hutt on the other side of the room. Kachunta grabbed at her desperately, grouping and squirming, trying to flip himself up right. This bought Abyss some time.

Kachunta's goons were finally getting to their feet. Abyss put his hands straight up into the air. Dark crackling energy coursed through the air, engulfing everyone in the room.

Alara was on her feet, running through the room of crackling energy with her blade raised before her to absorbing the energy. She brought her blade down where Abyss was standing, forcing him to break off the attack to dodge. But it was too late, everyone, including Kachunta, had died almost instantly.

Abyss activated his blade again and blocked a slash at his neck, then pressed his blade against Alaras, initiating a blade lock.

"You..." Alara said, her voice trailing off.

"You are truly a worthy opponent." Abyss said.

"I-I recognize your face." Alara said from behind the crackling blades.

"I see that you have stared into the face of death before, but this time you will not escape its grasp."

Abyss unleashed the dark side with a thought and sent Alara flying. She hit the wall behind her with a thud.

Before she could regain her feet Abyss was standing over her, his lightsaber held beside his head in both hands, ready to strike her down._ Don't kill her!_ The voice from earlier shouted in his head.

"Now you die." Abyss said.

_Don't! _Abyss swung his hands down and Alara's body crumpled to the ground. But there was no gash in her body. Subconsciously Abyss had hit her with the hilt of his lightsaber. Now she lay on the floor unconscious. Abyss grabbed her by the collar and began dragging her out of Kachunta the Hutt's palace.

In the cantina HK-13 stood in the middle of flames and piles of bodies. Near the entrance someone screamed and HK-13 snapped, and fired one blaster. One more body added to the piles.

"Query: Were you not supposed to kill her, master?" HK-13 asked curiously, when he saw the unconscious jedi.

"There has been a change of plans. We will talk about it on the ship. Is everything finished up here?"

"Answer: Yes it is. I thoroughly enjoyed the slaughter of so many flesh things. The spilling of their inner organic matter makes my processors tingle, Master."

"I'm glad to hear ir, help me get her onto the ship. We will interrogate her when she comes too, then decide what to do after that."

"As you wish, Master."

HK-13 followed Abyss out of the cantina, who was pulling Alara along the ground.


End file.
